Only Place I Call Home
by meaculpas21
Summary: They say that the home is where the heart is and that the only place that truly feels like home is with your soul mate. So what happens when Andy leaves for the UC gig? How does Sam handle her running away again the face of everything? Will they be able to make it this time or will it all come falling down. This is an AU fic takes place during 6.10 I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so here is my first EVER Rookie Blue fanfic. I have never written more than a college essay or story. I hope that I am able to take these two beloved characters and do them justice. Please be kind in your reviews. There are nice ways to give critiques and then there are nasty ways. If you want to give feedback on how to make the fic better please feel free to leave your opinion! I am open to anything. Remember, that everyone is going through something and writing is often an escape.**

 **This fic will take place at the end of episode 6.10. It will be slightly AU in the way that the fight never happened. Andy decided to take the UC gig and leave Sam in the middle of the night. There will be drama and angst but this is and always will be a McSwarek fic. If you do not like the pairing then I suggest that you do not continue to read. And on that note here is the first part.**

She could do this...she could. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. 'How did life get so complicated so quickly?' she asked herself, looking around their apartment. It was the right thing to do: To go away and let them have their space. So that they could adjust to life with a newborn. What was five months anyway? Nothing compared to the lifetime that she would get to spend with Sam and his daughter. Andy felt her phone vibrate, pulling her out of her thoughts, signaling that the car was outside. With one last look around the room, she picked up her bag and placed the letter she had written him on his dresser. The stark white envelope stood out against the dark cherry wood. It was definitely somewhere he would see it. Walking to the front door, she slipped out without a backwards glance. She knew if she looked back, she would never have the guts to leave.

* * *

Finally, after six months of waiting, the precious, little fur ball he had ordered was ready to be picked up. Sam wasn't sure what he was more excited for: seeing the look on her face or finally fulfilling his promise. He pulled up outside his apartment, gathering the puppy in his arms and began walking to the door. Sam balanced the puppy in his arms, while trying to unlock the front door.

"Andy," Sam called out to her. Nothing.

"Andy, are you home?" Sam yelled again. Nothing.

Sam set the puppy down in the kitchen and started searching the apartment for her. She had the night off, she should be home. She wasn't in the living room, guest room, or bathroom. The last place to look was his bedroom. He walked in, flicking the light on, only to be met with an empty room. Sam blew out a breath, wondering where she could be. Glancing down, he noticed a white envelope with his name written in her writing. His heart stopped, blood running cold. She didn't. She wouldn't. With sweaty palms and shaking hands, he ripped it open. What he read made his world come crashing down:

 _Dear Sam,_

 _I'm not running. I'm not, I swear. I just need some space to think and you need space to adjust. I need to press pause on everything for a minute. Life with a newborn is different and chaotic. I am sure that you will adjust nicely to having a daughter, with me out of the picture, that's all this is...a UC gig to give you time to work everything out. I still want to be your wife. I still want to make this work. Remember, you're my story...you. I love you. Be safe._

 _Love always,_

 _Andy_

The crumpled papers fell to the floor. This couldn't be happening. He thought that everything was good...great even. How could he have been more wrong? Sam was a detective and couldn't even see this coming. Maybe he should have, not that it mattered now. He flipped the switch off on his way out of his bedroom. He heard Boo whining by the door. He grabbed the leash and clipped it to his collar.

"Looks like it's just you and me for now, bud," Sam said, patting the pup's head. Sam wasn't sure what he was going to do.

However, come hell or high water, he was going to find out where she was, wherever she had run to, and bring her home. If there was one thing Sam Swarek knew, without a doubt, it was he didn't need space and he definitely couldn't do this without her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the first chapter. I know it has been a while and a few of you may have even given up on this story continuing. I promise that I will finish it. Might just take a while. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind...**

* * *

Andy steadily climbed the stairs of what was to be her new home in Vancouver. It didn't appear to be in the best of neighborhoods. She let out a hefty sigh remembering Sam's undercover apartment. Which was significantly better than this one. The elevator was broken meaning she had to walk up the four flights of stairs to even get to the place. Finally reaching the door with chipping paint, she dropped her bag shoving the key into the door. She pushed the door open and the sight that greeted her made her wish she'd never left home.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sam asked before the door to the office even closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver denied. He wouldn't meet Sam's eyes.

"Bullshit Oliver." Sam growled. His friend wasn't going to deny him the answers he needed.

"Sammy, you know that I can't tell you anything about an ongoing UC." Oliver calmly stated. He knew this was coming but the look on his friends face said it all.

"Can't or won't?" Sam accused.

"Sam, you know the rules better than anyone. That given the choice I would tell you in a heartbeat" Oliver replies calmly.

"When have you ever known me to follow the rules?" Sam questioned.

"Since Brennan and don't deny it. She has her reasons for leaving and maybe you should let her have space." Oliver says starting to rise.

Sam looked at Oliver as though he had two heads. He can't possibly think that McNally leaving is a good idea. Hell, that space between them has ever been a good idea. They've been down this road before. Even tried being with other people. But it didn't work. It would never work. Because as long as she was gone, there would be this gaping McNally shaped hole in his heart. One that only she could fill.

"I will find out where she is and when I do, buddy, bet me that there will be nothing stopping me from bringing her home. To be exactly where she belongs" Sam practically shouted storming out of his friends office.

"That I don't doubt my friend; that I don't doubt." Oliver whispered watching Sam's retreating back as the door slammed shut.

* * *

It was nothing more than a one room apartment where the kitchen is apart of the living room and the bedroom. There was no stove, but a microwave and a hot plate. She grabbed her bag moving further in looking for the bathroom. _This has to be a joke,_ she thinks to herself, s _ome cruel joke_. The universe taunting her for the decision she made. The bathroom is nothing more than a one person shower stall, sink and a toilet. She cringed as she looks into the shower stall. It doesn't look as though it has been cleaned...ever. She walks back out to what is to be her bedroom, placing her bag on the floor next to the bed. She crawls on to the bed fighting off the tears threatening to spill over. She can't break down. Not now. If she does it means she was wrong. She can't help but think this was the biggest mistake of her life as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Andy is jolted awake by the sound of pounding on the door. She glances at her watch which reads 5:45am. _What the hell? Who could be banging on her door at this hour?_ She gets out of bed and moves towards the door afraid of who could be on the other side. She glances through the peep hole and lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. For a minute there she expected to see Sam standing on the other side. Andy wasn't sure why she felt the pang of disappointment when it wasn't him she saw. Opening the door Andy let her handler inside the poor excuse of an apartment.

"Okay McNally, this is how everything is going to go." Juliette starts before ever crossing the threshold.

"I was already briefed back in Toronto." Andy lets out, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I know, but that was just about who we are setting up. This is a very different kind of UC than you're used to. You're going after dirty cops not criminal kingpins." Juliette explained.

"I get that, but is there really a difference? Both know the law and how to get around it." Andy tells her.

"Yes, there is a difference. Just sit down and we will go over everything." Juliette responds sitting down at the make shift breakfast bar.

"Alright let's get on with it." Andy muttered joining Juliette.

It took about four hours for Juliette to go over everything. Andy had worked UC before but apparently not at this level. There was so much. She would be starting at the 22nd division tomorrow. There was suspicion of one or more detectives being dirty with the potential that the staff sergeant was dirty as well.

"One more thing, McNally, I need your phone." Juliette states as she's packing up.

Andy handed over the burner cell that she was given during the briefing. She was unsure of why exactly Juliette needed her phone. But who was she to argue with.

"No not that one. I need your main phone. The one that connects you to 15th division." Juliette explains.

"What?...Why?" Andy stammered looking at her.

"Because you can't have anything that connects you to your old division and life." Juliette states.

Juliette didn't want to ask for the phone but she couldn't risk anyone finding it. After experiencing the watchful eye of McNally she can't chance it. Everyone's watching the new person…especially when you're one hell of a cop or a dirty one.

"Okay." Andy responded powering down the phone. She took one last look at the wallpaper. It was a photo of her and Sam. After this, she won't even have the photos to keep her company. Cut all ties. It should be easy, but it's not. Andy lets one tear slide down her cheek in a moment of weakness. Quickly wiping it away hoping Juliette didn't see it.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Juliette says taking the phone and shoving it in her bag.

"See you tomorrow." Andy replied letting her out and locking the door.

Andy walks back over to the files that Juliette left. She was to study them and then destroy them. Andy needed to make sure she had every detail down before doing so. Being caught with the files would not only blow the UC op but could also mean her life. Andy knows the dangers of going after cops who will stop at nothing to keep their secrets. Even if it meant setting off an explosion within the division you worked for after watching a co-worker and friend enter the blast zone. Andy's head was still spinning after thinking of Steve's betrayal to the badge.

Andy spent the better part of the day combing through the files. After roughly six hours she felt she had all the details memorized. Once she had everything stored she placed the files in the sink lighting them on fire. She watched, mesmerized as the paper burned. There was no going back now. Andy couldn't help but feel heartbroken, as she rinsed the ashes down the drain, that it symbolized her relationship with Sam. _Ashes to ashes_ ; she thought as the last bit of ash swirled down the metal sink. Andy turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was a new day. She was going to get through this and then return home. She just wasn't sure what she would be returning home to after what she had done.

* * *

"Nash, tell me you know something?" Sam asked not even bothering with hello.

"Swarek, I don't know what you're talking about." Traci responded looking at him with confusion.

"You're her best friend and you have no idea what's going on?" Sam questioned looking at her, waiting for realization to hit.

And it does. Bingo. There it is written all over her face. Traci didn't know anything about where her friend had gone let alone know what she had done.

"She didn't?" Traci whispered not quite believing it. "She wouldn't leave...again and not tell anyone" her voice getting stronger with the belief that Sam was mistaken.

Sam pulled the crumpled up letter from McNally out of his pocket. Unfolding it, he hands it to Nash. He's read it so many times that he could recite it word for word if anyone asked, but he keeps it with him because it's the last thing she left for him before walking out the door.

Sam watched Traci as she reads the letter. He watches as her hands start to tremble; the paper beginning to shake. At least he isn't the only one troubled by this letter. It seems as though once again Andy McNally is running not only from her troubles, but everything.

"I can't believe she did it again. I can't believe after everything she took off." Traci scoffs meeting Sam's eyes.

"I need to find her. I need to bring her home." Sam whispered to his partner.

"I'll do what I can to help you. I'm assuming that this is as off the books and records as it can get huh?" Nash asks trying to lighten the mood.

"As if we are ghosts" he replied sitting down at his desk across from Nash.

For the first time since finding McNally's letter, he was starting to feel hope. It's a dangerous feeling given that anything can happen before he finds her. But he wasn't going to think that way. Sam didn't care if it costs him his badge; he was going to find McNally and he was going to bring her home.

* * *

The butterflies were starting to flutter in her stomach as Andy walked closer to her new division. It was almost like she was starting out as a rookie again. The nerves, the pressure and the scrutiny of the other officers had her nervous system working in overdrive. Andy knew that today wasn't going to be the easiest. She would be judged and measured by her new co-workers. Hopefully, she would measure up to their standards even if Juliette said she would fit right in. Andy just wasn't as sure.

Andy walked into the locker room. Walking past the rows of lockers; looking for hers. Her locker was in the back corner and she almost felt like a child being punished. Maybe she should be for leaving again. She couldn't help thinking that she made the wrong decision but it was too late to take it back now. She was here to do a job and go home. Andy placed her things inside her locker. She took the necklace that now held her engagement ring and placed it around her neck. The cold metal that slid around her neck gave her goose bumps. The ring settled in next to her heart. Andy took a deep breath, looking in the mirror, making sure that everything was in place. She still wasn't as confident as she could be, but it was now or never. She walked out of the room in search of coffee. Maybe the caffeine would help settle her nerves.

* * *

Sam stared at the computer screen a little longer. Hoping that his luck would change and the red letters claiming _Access Denied_ turned green granting him access to the information he needed. Seriously, how hard was it to find one woman in Vancouver? Apparently, extremely difficult if you didn't have the correct clearance and were searching off the books. There weren't that many divisions that had new officers starting, but narrowing them down was a bit difficult. Not even narrowing gender helped him.

"I know you're looking for her." Oliver said crossing his arms while leaning against the door frame.

"What? Here to scold me for doing something I'm not supposed to be doing." Sam huffed closing out of his search.

"I'm not here to scold you Sammy. I'm here to warn you." Oliver explained.

"Warn me about what? I. Am. Looking. For. My. Fiancée." Sam bit out putting emphasis on the last six words.

"I know what you're doing and I'm telling you to leave it alone." Oliver calmly told him.

"Or what? You'll suspend me? Take my badge? News flash buddy I don't give a damn." Sam stated. "I just want her home."

"I'll do what I have to in order to keep her safe and you sane. Don't push me Sammy." Oliver warned looking his friend in the eyes. "It won't end well."

Sam watched his friends back retreat. He knew full well that Oliver wouldn't hesitate to suspend him or fire him. He also knows his friend would do anything to protect McNally...even if it risked their friendship. Sam had to admire him for that, but it didn't take the sting out of knowing that he wasn't supported by him. He picked up his badge and jacket, there was nothing more he could do here, might as well go spend time with Boo.

* * *

Andy walked into parade trying to ignore the feeling that all eyes were on her. She wasn't late per usual, but she was new and everyone stared at the newbie. She found an empty table in the middle to sit down and wait for staff. She looked around the room, and at the door. She was half hoping to see Sam come waltzing through and half terrified that he would. She shook her head as if in doing so she would be able to shake off the thought. Sam wasn't going to come here. He had his hands full with his daughter. While Andy was here...alone.

"You're McNally right?" Someone off to her left asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yep." Andy responded as she turned towards the voice.

"Transfer from Toronto?" The officer next to her asked again. She had a deep olive complexion with chocolate eyes and shoulder length brown hair tied at the back of her head.

"Yep." Andy replied again, looking at the name badge, "Offi-cer Rodriguez."

"Alright, let's get down to business." staff sergeant Burke called from the front, instantly quieting the squad room.

"First off, let's give a big warm welcome to officer McNally, our transfer from Toronto. Be nice and be fair while showing her the ins and outs of the city." Burke said.

"And on to other news. We've had a few break-ins, a couple traffic violations and some noise complaints. Nothing too heavy. Let's patrol the streets and make sure our presence known. Assignments are on the board." Burke relayed the info off his clipboard. "Serve, protect and play nice with McNally."

Andy could feel her face turning beet red. Being the center of attention really wasn't her thing. Even now it brought back memories of her first screw up as a rookie; nothing like arresting a cop from your own division and being assigned to have him as your T.O. She stood and walked over to the board, praying that she was riding alone but knew the chances of that were slim. Andy found her name and sure enough she wasn't alone.

"Looks like you're with me today." Officer Rodriguez said coming up behind her.

"Yep." Andy replied.

"You don't say much do you?" Rodriguez asked stating the obvious.

Andy had to bite back a laugh. If only Sam could see her now. He wouldn't be able to say that she had an allergy to silence anymore.

"Just nervous." Andy muttered.

"Alright well let's get heading out." Rodriguez said motioning for Andy to follow her out to the car.

 _This was going to be a long day_ , Andy thought. Rodriguez reminded Andy a lot of Chloe. There was something about the short, bubbly brunette that made her think of Price. It also made the stab of pain over missing home hurt more than before. How was she ever going to get through this if everywhere she looked reminded her of home?

* * *

Sam pulled up outside his apartment. He watched as Boo's fluffy face appeared in the window. He smiled to himself, Boo made it easier to come home every day. Not that it really took away the pain of McNally leaving a week ago, but it was an almost start.

"Hey Boo." Sam said opening the front door.

"Ready to go for a walk? Maybe to the park." Sam asks reaching for the leash.

The answering bark was all the confirmation he needed. Sam ruffled his ears as he put the leash on him. Sam looked over at the clock trying to see what time it was. He smiled, it was almost time as Boo started to dance at his feet. School would be out soon and Boo loved getting to see the kids at the playground. It was good for him and it also helped to burn off the puppy energy he had.

"Alright Boo, let's get going" Sam told him. With a bark and a wag of his tail Boo lead the way out the door.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park. The kids were already there and Sam could hear their joys of laughter before he saw them. Sam was happy that the parents didn't seem to mind Boo and that the park was completely fenced in. Sam watched as Boo's ears caught the sounds of the kids. His tail began to wag and he started to whimper, pulling on his lead in order to get Sam to go faster.

"Okay, okay Boo. We're almost there and then you can go play." Sam laughed out shaking his head.

When they finally reached the entrance to the park Sam bent down and unclipped the leash. He watched as Boo ran over to a group of kids instantly rolling onto his back as the hands reached out to pet him. Sam couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. Well not something, but someone was missing. Sam was no closer to finding McNally and the longer that time went on, the more frustrated he became. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he looked at the caller I.D., he swiped his finger to answer.

"Swarek." he answered.

"I think that we need to talk." the voice on the other end stated.

"What on earth could we have to talk about? I shouldn't have her until Tuesday." Sam responded.

"No, you don't have her until Tuesday." Marlo confirmed, "But that is kind of why we need to talk."

"I can meet you in about an hour. I'm at the park with Boo and he needs to expel some energy." Sam said into the phone.

"Okay, we will meet you at your apartment in an hour." Marlo agreed.

"Yeah see you then." Sam sighed out before disconnecting the call.

He looked over to see what Boo was up to and he couldn't help but laugh. Boo had found this brown haired girl reading a book and was curled up next to her lap while she gently petting his head. Of all the kids on the playground, he had to find one that was almost the spitting image of Andy. He called for Boo and he came running. Sam waved to the girl and clipped the leash to Boo's collar. Might as well get walking home so that he could meet with Marlo to discuss whatever it was that she needed to talk about. Sam headed in the direction of his apartment. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread that came over him the closer he got to his home.

* * *

Back at the station, Andy let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on the bench in the locker room. Riding with Rodriguez was harder than riding with Chloe. At least when she was with Chloe, she was able to get a word in edgewise, but with Rodriguez, it was non-stop talking. Andy relished in the quietness of the locker room. Somehow, she had managed to not think about home for the last ten hours. She was sure that would change when she had nothing to do in her apartment.

"Hey, are you going to go to the Alibi?" Rodriguez asked coming out of nowhere.

"Umm…what is that?" Andy questioned trying not to look startled.

"It's the bar that we all go to, to hang out at after work. I'm sure you have one of those in Toronto." Rodriguez rattled off.

"Yep. I guess I should show up after my first day." Andy replied not really feeling up to it, but knowing that it might not be taken the right way, if she didn't show up.

"Great! Need a ride?" Rodriguez asked.

"Yep. Meet you out front." Andy said leaning down to untie her boots.

"Okay dokie see you in five." Rodriguez rattled off as she skipped out of the locker room.

Andy just shook her head, trying to stifle her laugh. She took off her boots and changed into her street clothes. She exited the locker room and headed towards the parking lot where Rodriguez was waiting.

"McNally!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from behind her.

Andy tuned towards the voice and when she did her heart stopped. Walking towards her was a well-dressed man in a suit with a suave aura about him. Andy felt as though she was looking at a ghost. The detective stopped directly in front of her and she was at a loss for words.

"Hey McNally, you didn't sign the last page to the report from the traffic accident earlier. The passenger died making it a homicide." the detective rambled off.

"I…uh…what?" Andy stammered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You need to sign this page right here, so that the report can be filed." The detective answered smiling at her.

"Um…yeah I can do that." Andy said taking the pen from him. "What's your name Detective?"

"My names Jerrod Warner but my friends call me Jerry." Jerrod said with a wink. "I hope that you will too"

Andy just waved watching his retreating form. This couldn't be happening. She just encountered the doppelgänger of her dead friend. Andy shook her head still not quite believing it and walked out to the parking lot.

"You okay?" Rodriguez asked, "Looks like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah you could say that." Andy mumbled out, glancing back at the closed door.

"Alright let's get going." Rodriguez said as she got into her car.

Andy didn't respond, but walked around the car to get into the passenger seat. This whole thing was starting to get more and more complicated. Warner was on the list of suspected dirty cops. The memories that flashed in her brain made her eyes burn from holding back the tears. She quickly blinked them away. How was she supposed to get close to Warner when he looked so much like Jerry?

* * *

Sam was almost to his door when he heard the car pull up. He didn't have to look to know who was behind the wheel. He walked back down the steps to meet her at the passenger door. The baby was bundled up in the car seat. Sam wasn't sure that all the blankets were needed, but who was he to judge? He had never had a baby before her.

"Here let met help you." Sam said reaching for the car seat.

"No, I think that I can manage just fine." Marlo huffed out as she pulled the car seat and diaper bag from the back seat.

"Okay." Sam responded as he walked back towards his front door.

Boo let out a low growl, as he stared in the direction of Marlo with the baby. Sam had never heard him get agitated like this before. It wasn't like him to growl; he was always a happy puppy. Sam tugged on the leash but Boo refused to move.

"Come on Boo." Sam called out to him, "Time to eat."

That seemed to do the trick as Boo broke eye contact with Marlo and headed for the house. Sam unlocked the door letting Marlo and the baby inside first. He took Boo in to his bedroom. He set the food down and some water, hoping that the pup would eat even though he wasn't in the kitchen as usual. Boo didn't hesitate and started chomping down. So, Sam decided to sneak out returning to the living room where Marlo and his daughter waited.

"So…" Sam started but trailed off.

"So…" Marlo repeated, but not going any further.

"You're the one that said that we needed to talk," Sam let out trying not to sound as irritated as he felt. His walk home did nothing to dispel the feeling of dread.

"I was thinking about…wait where's Andy?" Marlo asked.

"Not here." Sam stated in a mono tone.

"Are you…I mean did she…is she gone because of the baby?" Marlo questioned, unsure of how exactly to approach the subject.

"Yes. No. And no not because of the baby." Sam answered in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be the cause of anything going wrong between you two." Marlo quickly let out.

"Don't worry you're not." Sam said failing to not sound irritated. Because he was, "Look Marlo it's been a long day and I want to get ready for bed. What did you want?"

"Sam...I think that it would be best for the baby and I to go live in the states, more specifically to my sisters in Miami." Marlo said, all in one breath like she was afraid it wouldn't have come out otherwise.

Sam's head snapped up meeting her eyes with barely contained anger. He knew that something was up the second she said that she wanted to talk. Sam never would have imagined that this was what she wanted to do. It was one thing to move to another city a couple of hours away, but another country? That wasn't something that he could just let go. He wanted to be there for his child, not be the absentee dad you often hear about.

"No." Sam ground out.

"Sam…" Marlo started.

"No! You are not taking my daughter to live in another country." Sam growled.

"You don't get to decide that Sam. This is what will be best for us. I need the stability and support from my family." Marlo calmly stated. She didn't want to take the baby from Sam, but she need more than just occasional support.

"You can't just take her." Sam whispered his voice breaking.

"Sam, she is my daughter. I came to talk to you about time. How exactly did we want to make this work—." Marlo started before being cut off.

"You. Are. Not. Taking. My. Daughter. From. Me." Sam punctuated each word to get his point across; he was unable to contain the fury boiling inside of him.

"Sam, she is my daughter and –." Marlo attempted again.

"NO!" Sam yelled bringing his fist down on the table to keep her from continuing, "She is my daughter too. You're not taking her."

There was a long awkward silence. Neither exactly sure how to continue or where to go. Sam knew that he was letting his anger get the better of him, but how could he not? Marlo wanted to take his daughter away from him. Not only away but to a completely different country. He could handle some space, but not that of an entire continent. Sam took a couple deep calming breaths and looked at Marlo again as she started to speak.

"You don't have a choice Sam." Marlo calmly stated, "This is what is best for us."

"I won't let you take her to another country." Sam bit out, "Not now not ever."

"Sam—." Marlo started.

"I will fight you ever step of the way to keep you from leaving." Sam cut off whatever excuse she was going to feed him, "She needs her father just as much as she needs her mother."

"Sam I'm not even sure that you are…" Marlo trailed off not finishing her sentence.

Once again, Sam felt his head snapping up to look his ex in the eyes. This couldn't be happening. She was not about to say that she wasn't even sure that he was the father. How could she not be sure? Did this mean that she was unfaithful? Why was she just now coming out with this uncertainty?

"What…what do you mean you're not sure that I'm the father?" Sam asked his voice as hard as steel.

"I believe that you are her father, Sam. But there is a possibility that when I was in Miami, I could have been with someone else." Marlo answered him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that there is a possibility of her not being mine?" Sam asked in disbelief. He felt that this was just a way to get him to let her leave for the states.

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind when I was in Miami the last time and there was a guy at the wedding. I was talking to my sister and she mentioned that I had left with him that night." Marlo rambled on, "I want a paternity test then we can discuss custody battles."

"Okay." Sam answered with just one word.

Marlo took that as her que to leave. She gathered the baby and her belongings. Sam briefly recalls hearing her say that she would be in touch. Sam's head was spinning. He didn't know how he felt and he wasn't sure that he could even describe it either. There were no words to use to label his feelings. McNally had left so that he could bond with his child; a child that may not be his now. She left for nothing. She ran away for nothing.

One feeling bubbled up to the surface…anger. Sam was angry. He wasn't sure who to be angrier at Marlo, McNally or himself. He was angry at Marlo for failing to mention that the baby might not be his. He was mad at himself for not even once questioning the validity to Marlo's claims. But most of all he was angriest at McNally. She left again. She ran away again. She disappeared again. Marriage wasn't easy, so how could they ever plan to make it work if her first instinct was to run away when things got hard?

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this part of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings. Even up for suggestions and critiques! Hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are in the world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites. They mean a lot to me. Secondly, I have not forgotten about these two precious idiots. They still hold a special place in my heart. I just got a little side tracked. It may take me a while to get things going but I promise that I will not abandon this story. I started something and I want to finish it. Also this has not been beta'd at all. Every mistake you find belongs to me. Also I don't own them. Wish I did though but for now I will just continue to toy with them.**

 **I hope that everyone is doing well and enjoying life. Now back to the drama!**

* * *

Andy watched the town pass by outside her window. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but assumed that Rodriguez would know where they were going. It wasn't long and they pulled into the dimly lit parking lot of the bar. Rodriguez pulled into a parking spot killing the engine. Andy felt the young cop's eyes on her instantly.

"So…. what's your story?" Rodriguez questioned.

"What do you want to know?" Andy replied feeling the beginnings of an interrogation coming on.

"Oh come on there has to be a story. Random transfer all the way from Toronto, with no reason why, and a pretty diamond ring being "hidden" around your neck. There is a story…so spill it" Rodriguez rattled off even throwing in the air quotes to emphasize her point.

"I don't even know your first name and you want me to spill my…" Andy started to say.

"Lisa, my name is Lisa." Rodriguez interrupted giving Andy her first name.

"Okay, so Lisa it's a long story and it's complicated" Andy said. "Besides, I think we should get in there before they send out a search party looking for us."

"I will get the story from you eventually, McNally" Lisa stated as she started to get out of the car.

Andy did respond; she didn't feel the need to. She just followed suit opening her door to the cool night air. She was going to have to make sure to keep her guard up around Lisa. Nothing like getting caught on your first day of being undercover. Again, her thoughts instantly went to Sam. Andy didn't know what Sam was doing at the current moment, but if one thing was for sure, he was looking for her. It was only a matter of time before he found out where she had run to and where she was hiding. Shaking her head to clear the fog, she followed Rodriguez inside the bar.

* * *

Sam woke up to the distinct feeling of a warm tongue licking his face and a pounding in his head. He had to smile slightly as Boo proceeded to dig at the spot just next to his rib cage. Boo needed to go outside. He grabbed his sunglasses off his dresser to cover his eyes from the bright light outlining the curtain. He grabbed the open bottle of scotch, resealing it, putting it in the fridge on his way to the living room. Sam walked out of the kitchen to the front door grabbing his leash. Boo started dancing waiting for the leash to be clipped. Sam shoved his feet into his sandals opening his front door as Boo leads the way to the sidewalk. As they start their journey down the street, Sam looks up to see a dark-haired woman rounding the corner. He strains his eye to get a better look but she's too fast for him to catch a good look.

"McNally!" Sam yells after her but the woman doesn't turn. "Come on, Boo, let's get our girl"

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing as he broke off into a jog. That she was within his reach. She hadn't run after all and she was scared to come home. She had to be if she had turned around the second he made it to the side walk.

"McNally!" He called again just as he rounded the corner but there was no one there.

Sam looked up and down the street. She was just here. He had seen her; there was no mistaking that she was there. Sam continued to jog down the street but as he rounded the next corner still not seeing the woman again, he slowed. Boo matched his pace, somewhat confused as to why they were running.

"Sorry buddy, I thought that was her" Sam whispers softly as he ruffled the dogs fur.

Sam turned around walking back towards his empty apartment. He should have known better; that she wouldn't make it that easy on him. She wasn't going to come home until the UC was over. She left so he could get acquainted with his daughter. A daughter that now may not be his. He still needed to send off the DNA to be tested. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted the results or not. He was already in love with her. Losing his little girl along with McNally was too much. As he entered his house, he heard his phone ring. He ran to where he left it; swiping to answer the call.

"Swarek" He barked out while trying to catch his breath.

"I think I got a lead" Nash said into the phone.

"It's about damn time" Sam responded feeling his heart start racing again.

"Get your butt into the office and we can go over what I've got" Traci ordered.

"See you in 20" Sam said as he ended the call.

He couldn't believe it. Leave it to Nash to find where her friend had run to in the middle of the night. It hadn't been that long but long enough. Anything could've happened to her since she left. That's what worried him the most. His danger magnet finding trouble without him there to have her back. Sam started towards the shower with new hope of finally getting McNally back.

* * *

The bar wasn't anything too special. Andy surveyed the bar looking at all the faces. Lisa had taken her to a small table in the back of the bar. It reminded her so much of the Black Penny that it almost hurt. Andy just had to shake her head. The universe could stop mocking her at any time. Each table had their own little group of people. Andy assumed that it was the groups who came on the job together from the academy. Almost like her and the other rookies.

"So what are you drinking?" Lisa asked over the din in the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks" Andy replied swiftly.

"Starting out strong" Lisa said through a smirk. "I like it"

Andy couldn't help but smile back. She watched as her drink was set in front of her. Well, that is one thing that is different than the Penny, fast service. Andy quickly reached for her drink to take a sip. She needed to take the edge off the nerves that were starting to build.

"Looks like there is going to be karaoke" Lisa said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh no" Andy quickly responded. "I don't sing…not even in the shower"

"I think we are going to change that, tonight" Lisa stated.

Andy was quickly trying to think of excuses to get out of there. She didn't want to be drug up to the stage to sing in front of random strangers. The only person that has ever heard her sing was Sam because he walked in on her singing in the shower.

"I think I'll need a lot more scotch than just this right here" Andy joked watching Lisa get up from the table to walk over to the DJ setting up.

Andy had just finished her scotch when she felt a presence to her right. She looked over to Jerrod setting down another drink in front of her.

"Thought you could use another one" Jerrod said as he smiled at her sitting down.

"How did you know what I drink?" Andy questioned looking at him and trying not to smile.

"Lucky guess" He responded with a wink.

"Well thank you. I think that I'm going to need it if she has her way" Andy stated while pointing in the direction to where Lisa was at with her head bent looking through a list of songs. "She wants me to get up there and sing"

"Oh man, I think you're going to need a lot more than that if we're going to be subjected to Rodriquez singing" Jerrod jokingly complained.

Andy couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time she had laughed since leaving Toronto; it sound foreign to her ears.

"You have a very pretty laugh" Jerrod said pointedly. "Maybe you should do it more often."

Andy could feel the tinge of pink creeping across her face quickly turning to her scotch for a sip trying to avoid his gaze. She can't remember the last person that flirted with her. Sam wasn't big on his words but when he did make the effort it was worth the wait.

"Alright, looks like it's going to be Andy, me, and finally Jerry here." Rodriguez rambled out sliding back into her seat next to Andy.

"And I think with that I am going to take off for the night" Andy said standing quickly. "Thank you for the drinks but I think I need some rest after my first day"

"You're no fun" Lisa pouted tossing her napkin in Andy's direction. "Well at least Jerry's willing to play along"

"I think I'll walk Andy out" Jerry said motioning for Andy towards the door. "I promise I'll come back and sing an awful rendition of whatever you chose"

Andy stepped in front of Jerrod heading for the door. She felt like she was fitting in with her new co-workers. Even if one was just a little bit too nosy. She would just have to watch herself around Rodriguez more closely. Andy would also have to start leaving her ring at home. She didn't need anyone else to notice Sam's ring and start asking questions.

* * *

Traci had just finished up her search when she heard the office door open. She thought it was Sam coming to see what she had found. To her surprise it was Oliver leaning against the door frame. He didn't look like he was too happy and whatever he had to say was weighing on him heavily.

"You can't give him that" Oliver stated simply.

"I'm not—" Traci started but was cut off.

"I don't think that you understand, Traci, you cannot give that to him." Oliver huffed out. "Sam won't stop at just knowing where she is and hoping that she is safe. He will go out there and attempt to bring her home"

"But Sir this is where she belongs" Traci returned.

"Trust me, I know where she belongs but she has to do this and we need to let her" Oliver calmly stated.

"I don't want her anywhere but here. That doesn't change the fact that she is actively UC. Do I need to remind you what happens when UC's get interrupted?" He asked.

Traci broke eye contact with her Staff Sergeant. No on needed to remind her the dangers of interrupting an active UC. People get hurt when their cover is blown. It only takes one small mistake like God's Good Grace to put lives in harm's way.

"I am going to need you to destroy what you found" Oliver said pulling Nash from her thoughts.

"Okay, Sir." Traci responded.

"Thank you" Oliver said as he turned to leave. "And one more things, I'm going to need you to keep him in the dark"

With that Oliver walked out leaving Traci alone with her thoughts. As much as Traci wanted her friend home she wasn't willing to put her life in danger to do it. Sam would have to find this on his own. Traci walked the files over to the shredder and watched them disappear into the machine. She felt bad for having to lie to Sam but there was more at risk than just a broken heart.

* * *

Sam had just arrived at the station when he saw Marlo pulling into a parking a spot. He was curious as to why she was coming to 15th division. She wasn't on any case that he knew of at the station. He started making his way towards the car.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"Well, Sam, you see there is a question of paternity." Marlo stated. "And you haven't sent off your DNA to be tested."

Sam felt his hands clench at his side. Who was she to get mad at him for delaying the process? There wouldn't even be a need for it if she had just been honest to begin with. He should have questioned it but he didn't think she was the type of person to lie to him.

"I've been meaning to drop it in the post but I've been distracted" Sam admitted through clenched teeth.

"Sam you know that I can't wait forever for you to send it in" Marlo huffed out.

"I will do it as soon as I get home" Sam responded.

"I get that your hurting, but I'm not going to put my life on hold because your fia—" She started but didn't finish.

"You don't get to talk about her. You don't get to pass judgement on her." Sam ground out. "I will get it in when I do. Until then you'll just have to wait."

Sam didn't wait for a reply before turning on his heel and walking into the station. Marlo had no right to talk about Andy. He may be angry with McNally but that didn't give Marlo the right to judge her. Sam was just hoping that whatever Nash found would lead him to her. He needed her to help guide him in the waters he has now found himself in.

Sam walked into his office seeing Nash sitting at her desk. She didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room. He might be slightly hungover but he knows she was excited about what she had found when she called. She also wouldn't have called for nothing

"Nash are you going to tell me what you found or are you just going to avoid me?" Sam asked trying to get the attention of his partner.

"There is a problem with what I found Sam" Nash started out.

"And what is that?" Sam questioned.

"When I went back to print out the information…it was gone" Traci whispered.

Sam couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be happening. It had barely taken him the 20 minutes he requested her to wait. Now the information was gone? Someone had to be toying with him.

"You can't be serious" Sam stated it wasn't a question.

"Sam, I'm sorry, there is nothing there anymore. Not even a trace of what had been there" Traci told him.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Just when he thought that he was getting closer to finding her, he hits another wall. Without thinking, he storms out of the offices. He can't sit there and listen to what Nash is saying. He wasn't even listening after she said it was gone. He decided that he was going to go to the one place that he could blow off steam. Maybe if he took some of his anger out on the bag, he wouldn't have this rage burning in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to give up…not yet.

* * *

Andy had left Jerrod at the end of the parking lot after hailing a cab. He didn't need to know where she was staying. Not that it was much to show off anyway. She pushed her key into the deadbolt, preparing for resistance, and finding her door a jar. Andy slowly pushed the door open, not sure what she was walking into. The kitchen light was on; she could see it from the hallway. She knew that someone was in there; she could feel them. Andy closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to get a sense for who was in her apartment when she heard it.

"Andy it's just me" The voice called out from the kitchen.

Andy let out the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. So much for those breathing exercises to get her bearings. They only work if you are practicing breathing. Andy walked down the hall towards the voice. When she rounded the corner, she came face to face with the person who had invited themselves into her place.

"About time you come home" Juliette said taking a drink of water.

"Do I even want to know how you got into me place?" Andy joked sitting down across from her handler. "I'm just going to assume that you have a key"

"What kind of boss would I be if I didn't have a way in" Juliette responded. "Besides how many cops do you know that can't pick a cheap lock."

"Remind me to get some better hardware then" Andy replied.

"Okay let's go over what you observed today" Juliette said bringing the conversation back to business. "I don't have much time"

Andy recounted her entire day. She explained that she had a small run in with an officer with a curious nature. Andy assured her that she hadn't given anything up other that the trusty 'it's complicated' excuse. Juliette just nodded listening to everything that Andy was telling her.

"One last thing" Andy started "Jerrod Warner, how high on the suspect list is he?"

Juliette was taken aback by Andy's question. It wasn't something that they ever discussed. The suspect list; mostly because everyone was a suspect. There was something very wrong at the division Andy was in but no one could figure it out. Jerrod was in the top ten of the list. Andy was better than she thought if she was picking up on something after only a day there.

"He's on there but we aren't sure how involved he is" Juliette vaguely replies. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks"

Andy watched Juliette leave, locking the door behind her. There was something off with her response to the question about Jerrod. Andy was willing to bet that he is high on the priority list and Juliette knows more than she is letting on. Jerrod had already taken an interest in her, she just had to use it to her advantage. The sooner this gig was over the sooner she could go home. But what she would be returning home to was still a mystery…she just might not have anything to go home to anymore.

* * *

Sam picked up the package containing his DNA. He had promised Marlo that he would drop it off. He still wasn't sure if he wanted the results; wasn't even sure if they mattered anymore. As he drove to the post, he got to thinking about what would happen if he wasn't the father. Things that he never let himself thing about because he just always assumed she was his. He would finally be able to give Andy the family she always wanted. She wouldn't have to help him raise another woman's daughter.

Sam heard his phone go off. He reached over into the cup holder and looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number, so he ignored the call tossing his phone back into the cup holder. Just as he was about to get out of the truck, his phone went off again. Sam picked it up and the same unknown number flashed across the screen.

"Swarek" he barked out unsure of who was on the other end.

His gruff opening was met with silence. Sam could hear that the phone was connected on the other end but that was all that he could make out. As he was about to ask the caller who they were the line went dead. Sam pulled the phone back from his ear and watched as the phone went back to his home screen.

'What the hell was that?' Sam asked himself. He immediately tried to dial the number back. The number continued to ring with no one answering and voicemail not picking up. Sam ended the call and tried again. The same thing happened. Whoever had tried to call him was now playing games. He wasn't one to play games. He quickly dialed another number.

"Nash" Traci said answering on the second ring.

"Traci, could you run a number for me?" Sam asked.

"What's the number?" Nash responded. "And more importantly why do you need it?"

"I received a call from 778-555-0189." Sam started. "When I didn't answer the first time, they tried again. I answered it but nothing. I could hear breathing and then the line went dead. Called back twice with no answer" He finished in a rush.

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I will call you back" Traci said before she hung up.

Sam slid his phone into his back pocket to go into the post. He didn't know how long it would take Nash to run the number but he didn't want to miss her return call. Sam also didn't want to miss another call from the unknown number. Sam walked into the post and dropped that package into the drop box. There was no need to hand it off. He sent a quick text to Marlo saying that it was done while walking back out to his truck. Sam decided to head to the division to see what Nash had found.

* * *

Andy walked into the division the next day feeling as though she hadn't slept at all. Well, that was probably because she hadn't slept. She spent most of the night awake staring at the ceiling. She had also had trouble sleeping in strange beds. This was by far the worst one she had ever slept in. She quickly made her way to the coffee area to get a quick fix.

"You look like shit" A voice from behind whispered to her.

Andy turned around to see Rodriguez behind her. "You don't look that great yourself." Andy said taking in her hungover state.

"Yeah, well, you missed a lot of blackmail material. The singing. The dancing. It was amazing" Lisa told her making her own cup of coffee.

Andy just shook her head as she walked towards the parade room. There were somethings that she would never understand. Karaoke was one of them.

Staff Sergeant Burke went through roll call. He quickly handed out assignments. There wasn't any surprise that she would be with Rodriguez again. It was only her second shift. Not like she would be lucky enough to get to work with the D's.

"Time to go make the public safe" Rodriguez said as she grabbed the keys to the cruiser. She tossed them to Andy. "You drive. I don't think I can keep my eyes focused"

Andy caught the keys and tried to keep from laughing. One way to render her partner silent was to make sure she was hungover. At least the shift would be relatively tolerable.

As they were walking out to the squad car, Andy couldn't help but feel a sense of dread settle in her stomach. She felt as though she was being watched. She stopped to look back down the hallway. There was no one looking at her or watching her. She tried to shrug it off but the feeling was still there.

"Come on, McNally" Lisa groaned as she waited at the door. "Sooner we leave the sooner we can get back here to go home"

Andy shook her head and started walking again. She wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid or if her gut was trying to tell her more. Just before she followed her partner through the door she scanned the hallway again. Feeling satisfied that there wasn't anyone there, she turned leaving the station to start her shift.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked different, less green around the collar, little harder around the edges. She still looked good though. He couldn't deny that. He wondered if she was still as naive or if that had faded with time? He watched her disappear through the door to the parking lot.

Andy McNally in the flesh. And so very, very far from home. He had heard that there was going to be a transfer in from Toronto. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would be her. He moved away from the shadow that had kept him hidden when she turned. He never thought he would see her again.

Last he knew, she had been playing house with Sammy. Could something have happened there that made her leave? Or did she finally screw up bad enough to be sent all the way out here? He would have to do some digging to see why exactly she was here. Something must have happened for her to come all this way. No one came here unless it was to get away. She was running but from what he didn't know. He would find out; it was only a matter of time. Then maybe, without her guard dog around to protect her, he could finally get the payback he so desperately needed.

* * *

 **Hmmmm...who is hiding in the shadows? And who called Sam? What is Juliette hiding? More importantly who's still with me?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all to those that reviewed and to all those that read but don't review. For those that I was able to reply to, I hope that you enjoyed your little sneak peek. You all have some really good guesses. All in good time will the mysteries be revealed. But keep the guesses coming. I like to hear where you guys think this is going. I hope that you enjoy this update. Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating!**

* * *

Sam finally made it to the station. The number hadn't tried to call again. It was probably just a wrong number but he just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't. He had tried to call it again but he got the same results. He pushed open the door to his office.

"Nash, what'd you find?" Sam asked before he fully walked through the door.

"Well, Good Morning to you too" Traci said holding in a laugh. "You should really work on your manners, Swarek."

"Good Morning, Traci" Sam said grinning to show off his dimples.

"That's better, but you can put the dimples away" Traci laughed out. "There really wasn't much to go on- "

"It's a burner?" Sam questioned.

"You know, Sam, I'm going to stop doing you favors if you don't let me finish explaining." Traci reasoned ignoring the question.

"Go on, I apologize" He huffed out frustrated that this was just going to be another dead end.

"Yes, Sam, it is a burner cell. At least that is how it is coming off any database I've tried putting it into" Traci answered. "Also it looks like it is coming out of Vancouver"

Sam's head snapped to look at her. A burner cell was calling him…from Vancouver.

"Do you think it's McNally?" Sam couldn't help but ask the question out loud.

"Sam, I wouldn't get too excited. This could be anything. It could be anyone" Traci replied. "Even if it was her, it's not traceable."

"But it's a start, Traci, more than I had this morning" Sam mumbled out.

He watched as Traci rolled her eyes but didn't respond. She thought it was a dead end. It very well could be, but what were the odds of it not being her? The universe wasn't that cruel…was it? Sam would have to keep an eye on the number and hope that it called back. He knew he was grasping at straws but it was the only thing he had right now.

* * *

It was official now. Andy couldn't deny that fate was conspiring against her. This was her third shower of the day and she still couldn't get the smell off her skin. The putrid stink of urine was enough to make her want to vomit. They had received a call about a squatter, who apparently, didn't take kindly to being asked to leave. He ended up throwing his "bathroom" at her and Rodriguez. She ended up taking the brunt of it, soaking her uniform. At least now the charges were assaulting an officer on top of squatting.

"Andy, you still in here?" Lisa called to her. "We have to get headed back out"

"Yeah, I'm still in here. Give me five minutes and we can head out" Andy yelled back.

Andy finished getting dressed and left the locker room. She couldn't wait to finish this shift from hell. She just needed to make it through the last couple of hours, then she could go home. A nice long hot shower followed with a large glass of wine is exactly what she needed to forget today.

"Hey, McNally" someone called out to her just as she reached the door. "Got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure" Andy said turning to see Jerrod walking towards her.

"I was, uh, I was thinking that, maybe we could go to the Alibi after work?" Jerrod asked shyly.

"Can I get a raincheck?" Andy questioned. "After today, I really don't feel like going anywhere other than home"

"Yeah, sure, I get it, some other time then" Jerrod said as he turned to walk away.

"Jerrod— "Andy started.

"No, Andy, don't worry about it. Seriously, it's okay" Jerrod interrupted her with a wink. "You've had a long day. Go home, relax. I'll catch you another time."

"Thank you" Andy whispered smiling as she walked away. He might look like Jerry but he was missing the suaveness. Andy almost felt bad for him. He had kind of an endearing quality to him. However, there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on right now. She would need to cash in on that raincheck. That way she could get a little closer to him.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of their shift and she could finally go home. Nothing worse than being cooped up in an office with a brooding Sam. Traci just had to stop in and speak with Oliver before she went home. Something was bothering her about the number that had called him.

"I'm going to head out now" Nash said grabbing her coat.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Sam responded not even looking up from his computer screen.

Traci just shook her head as she exited their office. He wasn't going to give up she knew that but at the same time she didn't have to watch him torture himself.

"Oliver, you got a minute?" Traci asked entering his office. "I need your help with something"

"Anything, Nash, what do you have?" Oliver returned meeting her eyes and the look in them was off putting. "This can't be good"

"Burner number called Sam, today. Someone was on the other end, but he couldn't make anything else out, then it ended. He tried to call the number back but there was no answer or voicemail" Traci explained.

"That doesn't really sound— "Oliver started.

"From Vancouver, Oliver. He's been obsessed with it all day thinking that it's McNally" Traci cut him off. "You know that she wouldn't do that. No matter how much she misses him"

"Okay, Nash, I will look in to it" Oliver started. "I'll see what I can find. Until then try to keep him occupied here."

"Thank you" Nash said just before she left his office.

Nash was right, Oliver thought. He could see Andy doing a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. She knew better than to jeopardize an operation. Not after Brennan and not after Dakota. Too many risk factors out there. One wrong move and its over only way you're coming home is in a body bag. Andy had better come home. Living and breathing because the alternative would mean devastation for his best friend.

* * *

Andy climbed the steps to her apartment. Even after all the showers at the station, she still felt disgusting. She was successful in getting Jerrod to let her have the night to herself. Not so much with Lisa, didn't matter what she said or excuse she gave, the woman was determined to come over.

"You really live here?" Lisa asked as she followed Andy.

"Yep, didn't have much savings once I got out here" Andy answered trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt.

"It could be worse, I guess. This neighborhood isn't the worst neighborhood" Lisa said. "Kind of in the middle"

Andy let out a sarcastic laugh while keeping her eyes from rolling. If this was the middle of the woods for good and bad; she would hate to see what bad looked like because this was dismal to say the least.

They finally reached her apartment and she let them in. Andy reached in to switch on the lights, automatically activating the cameras. Not that she believed that Rodriguez was dirty, but you never know what things will pop up during a "girl's night" as Lisa had put it.

"Want something to drink? I might have some beer in the fridge" Andy asked while dropping off her bag into the bedroom.

"I'll take anything you've got" Lisa answered standing in the living room. "After today, I think any alcohol would work"

This time, Andy couldn't keep from rolling her eyes and snorting in disgust. Lisa didn't get any of the squatter's urine on her. She had effectively hidden behind her to avoid it; leaving Andy to get soaked. Andy tried not to gag at the memory. Andy retrieved a couple of beers and joined Lisa on the couch.

"So…about that story" Lisa smirked.

"There really isn't much to tell" Andy tried. "At least not anything interesting"

"Andy, that is a pretty nice size rock you've been attempting to hide" Lisa supplied. "You've got a story"

"Fine. Long story short…I love someone but the timing isn't right. He needed time and space, while I just needed space" Andy gave her the extremely condensed version. "So, here I am attempting to get my space and give him time"

"Is he married?" Lisa asked.

Andy almost choked on the swallow of beer she took. "No, he's not married. Just needed some time and space. Thought I would give it to him"

"Well if you ask me, he's an idiot if he let you walk out the door" Lisa shot back. "You're drop dead gorgeous. Any man would be a fool to allow you to get away."

Andy could feel her cheeks turning pink. Sam hadn't exactly let her walk out the door. More like she snuck out the front door while he wasn't home leaving him a note. She was also positive that he wasn't allowing her to get away this time. He was looking for her and it would only be a matter of time before he found her.

"Would you like another one?" Andy asked standing to retrieve another one for herself.

"Sure, if you don't mind" Lisa responded handing off her empty.

"So, now that you have the story, what about you?" Andy questioned giving Lisa another beer.

"Oh, you know, not as tragic as yours, I suppose. I'm a legacy cop. Mom was one, sister, brother, and so on. Nothing really exciting." Lisa explained. "Just trying to put my time in before heading for UC"

"Now who's running?" Andy smirked trying to hide her surprise. "Why do you want to do UC?"

"To get away from the legacy. Maybe make a name for myself that isn't associated with any of them" Lisa explained. "Not everyone is running, McNally"

"Oh you're running, Rodriguez, maybe not from the same thing as me" Andy started. "But you're running from the family legacy"

"I liked you better when you didn't know my story, McNally" Lisa huffed out. "I should get going though. One more shift then I get to avoid your smart ass for two days"

"Nice hanging out with you too" Andy laughed walking her to the door. "At least this time I didn't get covered in someone else's bodily fluid"

"Better you than me, my friend." Lisa smirked. "Better you than me. See you tomorrow"

"See you bright and early" Andy returned shutting the door.

Andy was starting to like Rodriguez. She wondered if after everything, if she would remain friends with her, or if the secret she's keeping will be too much. Andy didn't want to think about that anymore. She got ready to take a shower. Maybe one more would do the trick and wash away the stench of the day.

* * *

Sam finally decided to call it a night. He wasn't going to find anything on that burner. Something in his gut was telling him it had to do with McNally. He would just have to keep looking and pray that something would come up.

The drive home felt longer than usual, probably because he stayed longer at work than he should have tonight. Boo was staring out the window when Sam pulled up. He thought for sure the dog would be pacing, but there he sat vigilantly keeping watch.

As soon as Sam opened the door, Boo took off down the steps. Sam quickly turned leaving the door open to rush after the dog. He forgot how fast the little guy was becoming. Boo didn't appear to be slowing down as he rounded the corner. Sam quickened his pace to catch him. As he rounded the corner he almost toppled over Boo and his new-found friend.

"Boo! What are you doing?" Sam admonished.

"I don't think he is going to answer you" the woman said as she slowly rose from a crouched position. "Boo is a lovely name"

"Yeah, it is. Boo. Boo Radley actually" Sam clarified. "And who might you be?"

"Well, that just makes him more interesting, to have a name like that" the woman said meeting Sam's eyes. "My name is Harper. Just moved in down the street"

Sam lost all train of thought when their eyes met. He heard her name but nothing else was registering. This had to be the woman that he had been chasing the other day. She was a dead ringer for McNally. Dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes maybe just a little shorter.

"Were…you…uhhh…were you walking down the street the other day?" Sam stammered out.

"Were you the one running and yelling like a banshee?" Harper shot back.

"Uhhh…maybe" Sam returned trying not to smirk "Depends on if I made an ass of myself or not"

"Ha, it was you. Lucky I didn't call the cops" Harper laughed out. "Not every day you walk down the street having a mad man chasing you"

"Lucky for you, I'm not a mad man, but I am a cop" Sam responded with a grin. "Detective actually, Sam Swarek, nice to meet you"

"Good to know that TPS is employing detectives who run down streets yelling at people" Harper stated holding in another laugh. "Or is it just you, Detective?"

"Probably just me. I'm sorry, though, I thought you were someone else" Sam said looking away.

"That's okay. I don't mind having good-looking detectives chasing after me" Harper joked. "But I had better get going before I'm late for work. Nice to meet you Sam and you too Boo, see you later"

"Bye, Harper" Sam replied reaching down to get Boo's collar. "Come on Boo, let's go home"

Sam walked back to his house slowly to allow Boo time to do his business. Sam laughed out loud. What were the odds? He had heard of people having twins or someone who closely resembled them. Harper, not only looked like McNally, but she had a snarky playful sense of humor too. Sam shook his head. He thought he had been seeing things or his mind was playing tricks on him. At least he wasn't going crazy. Tomorrow was looking to be a better day.

* * *

Oliver was dreading having to make this call. He didn't want to talk to the person that would pick up, but he had to know who had tried to call Sam. The chances of it being McNally were slim but it wasn't a wrong number either.

"Shaw this had better be good" A voice answered.

"Listen, I wouldn't call you if I didn't have to, it's kind of important" Oliver explained. "I need to know if this number is listed in any UC's in your area"

"What's the number?" the voice asked. "And you know, Shaw, that if it is from a UC, I won't be able to tell you which one."

"I know. The number is 778-555-0189" Oliver gave him the number.

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain doe-eyed brunette we both know, does it?" the voice asked while typing in the number.

"I just need to make sure that she isn't doing anything stupid and that Sam doesn't lose his badge." Oliver answered.

"Okay, Oliver, as far as I can tell that number isn't linked to anything over here" the voice told him. "I can look and see if it's been used in previous operations but that will take some time"

"Thanks, Callaghan. I really appreciate it." Oliver thanked his former colleague. "Have you seen her?"

"No, she wasn't assigned to my division, and Juliette is her handler" Callaghan answered. "What made her run this time? Swarek screw up again?"

"I think she just needed some space" Oliver replied vaguely.

"That's a lot of space, Oliver" Luke stated.

"Yeah, well you know how she likes to run" Oliver chuckled. "Let me know if you find anything. Good talking to you, Callaghan"

"I'll call if I find anything suspicious" Luke said. "And if something happens…you'll be my first call"

"Thanks, brother" Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

Oliver had to admit that he was relieved that it wasn't an active UC burner. It meant that McNally was still safe and wasn't trying to reach out after leaving. Oliver didn't agree with what Andy had done or how she had done it, but he understood. Marlo having Sam's baby was a lot to take in and space seemed appropriate. He just hoped that when it was all over, they could work everything out.

* * *

Andy was rushing through the division. She hadn't heard her alarm go off and she was about to be late. She didn't want to have desk duty even after yesterday's events. She had just finished putting her hair up, slipping into a seat, when she heard it.

"Somethings never change" Came from behind her.

Andy's heart stopped. She hadn't heard _that_ voice in years. She quickly turned around to look to where the voice had come from. No one was behind her. She was going crazy. She had to be. There was no way that he would be here.

"Earth to Andy!" Rodriguez said elbowing her.

"I'm sorry. I…uhhh…I umm…was there someone behind me?" Andy asked unsure if she heard _that_ voice.

"Not that I saw. You feeling okay, McNally?" Rodriguez asked. "You look like you're about to pass out"

"I'm fine" Andy quickly replied. "Just need for this shift to be over."

Andy turned herself back towards the front of the room. Staff Sergeant Burke had just walked in, closely followed by Jerrod.

"Alright folks, there have been a few attacks last night, with no leads" Burke began. "One of those attacks ended in a homicide. All the victims have reported two men matching the same description attacking them. They have escalated and are now consider extremely dangerous. Detective Warner will brief everyone. Serve, protect, and come home safe." Staff Sergeant Burke completed before leaving the room as Jerrod started to brief them.

"These men are white males, in their 30's, brown hair, blue eyes, and average height with a similar build" Jerrod rattled off. "They appear to be attacking victims to steal all valuables on the persons. However, last night they attacked Riley Steward. He was taken to the hospital where he later passed due to his injuries. If you see anyone resembling the sketch please call it in."

Andy stood up with the rest of the officers getting ready to leave parade. She walked closer to the board looking at the sketches. Trying to find these two was going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Their descriptions were too vague to be of any use to anyone. They would almost need to be caught in the act. Andy just shook her head and walked towards lock up for the cruisers.

"So, what had you so spooked this morning?" Rodriguez asked as she made her way to Andy's side.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Andy responded trying not to think about _that_ voice.

"Well it didn't look like nothing. I honestly thought that you were going to pass out." Lisa said signing out the keys for their car. "I guess if you don't freeze like that on shift, I can let it go"

Andy just nodded. She didn't want to entertain the memories that were trying to pop in her head. At least she wasn't going to have Rodriguez trying to question her about what happened in parade. She didn't want to have to come up with a story for that. More importantly she didn't want to have Juliette listening in on the conversation. There were just somethings that she didn't need to know and this was one of them.

* * *

Sam awoke to the sounds of cries coming from the guest room. Marlo had dropped her off rather reluctantly. She was still upset that the paternity results hadn't come back yet. Sam wasn't sure why she was in such a big hurry to move to the states. It's not like she didn't have help here. Sam would do anything for his daughter.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 3am. Sam scrubbed his face trying hard to suppress a sigh. He had barely fallen asleep an hour ago, and he had to be up for work by 5am. It was going to be a long day.

He went into the guest room, turning the lamp on so that he could see. As he got closer to the crib, her cries started to quiet, like she knew that he was coming to get her. He smiled down at her as he picked her up to take her to the changing table. Sam changed her diaper then set out to the kitchen to make her a bottle.

Sam made his way back to the guest room with her and the bottle. He sat down in the rocking chair so that he could feed her. He looked down at her and felt his heart ache. He loved her. Every ounce of her. From her dark unruly hair to her pink little toes. She reminded him a lot of the baby pictures he had seen of Sarah. Not that there were many but he couldn't deny the resemblance.

"I don't know about you kid, but I love you" Sam said watching her drift off as she finished her bottle. "Forever and always"

Sam set the bottle down on the night stand and placed her in the crib. She was sound asleep and didn't have a worry in the world. Sam wished that he could say the same. He seemed to always be in a constant state of worry lately. He worried that the sleeping little girl may not be his and he would have to say good bye to her. He was worried what that loss would do to him. He worried about how much longer he could keep it together. Most of all, he worried that he wouldn't be able to find McNally, in time, before trouble found her.

* * *

Andy could feel her eyes drifting closed as she sat on the bench. Between not sleeping and chasing down perps; she was struggling to get through the day. However, this was her last shift for two whole days. She let the smile over take her face. She would spend the next two days doing nothing but sitting in her apartment, alone, not pretending to be this other person.

"Who are you thinking about?" Rodriguez smirked sitting next to her.

"I'm thinking about the next two days off" Andy replied. "I get to sit in my apartment and do nothing"

"Ah, I get it, understand completely" Lisa said beginning to change. "This had to have been a rough week for you with the transfer and all"

"More than you know" Andy huffed out dropping her boots into her bag. "I'm going to take off. See you in two days?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will see you in two days" Rodriguez cheerfully responded giving her a mock solute.

Andy just shook her head walking towards the locker room door. She was surprised by who was waiting against the wall. She had to admit he still looked good in that rebel without a cause kind of way. She smiled walking towards him.

"Hey, stranger, odd seeing you here" Andy said stopping in front of him.

"Didn't think you would be happy to see me" He told her. "Never thought I would see you this far from home"

"Yeah, well, I just needed some space to get away from it all" Andy sighed out. "Sometimes, it's what people need in their lives."

"Andy, that's a lot of space— "He started.

"Yeah, and you don't get to judge, Luke" Andy cut him off. "You've seen me, now run back and tell him I'm fine."

"Andy— "Luke attempted again to say something.

"He doesn't get to do that to me. He's the one that screwed everything up, him, not me" Andy said in a harsh whisper as she turned to walk away. "So, don't try to lecture me."

Andy started to walk faster away from Luke. If she stayed any longer the tears she was holding back were going to fall. That was the last thing that she needed was to cry here. She just needed to go home where she could cry alone. Maybe this wasn't the best decision but it was done there was no going back now.

"Andy, come on!" Luke yelled trying to catch up to her. "Let's get dinner and catch up…as friends?"

Andy looked at him wearily while contemplating his offer. It did sound nice to have an evening where she didn't have to be the "rookie transfer". She could just be Andy McNally. It would only be for one night and then she could get back to the assignment.

"Okay" Andy said. "Where do suggest?"

"Goldies Pizza. They have the best pizza here." Luke answered with a knowing smirk. "Need a ride?"

"Of course, you know I don't have a car" Andy laughed out. "And good call on my love of pizza."

"Let's go" Luke said taking her bag from her.

Andy was sure that this had disaster written all over it but she couldn't help herself. She would have to avoid the topic of Sam at all costs. Luke didn't need to know the sordid details of why she needed to get away for a while. She also didn't need the reminders of it either. Being here was a big enough one.

* * *

Juliette couldn't believe what she was seeing. Luke Callaghan was walking out with McNally. They seemed to know each other; she didn't know that about the two of them. Someone should have at least mentioned it to her. This could be a problem and not just for her.

"I can't believe you did it" a voice said behind her making her jump.

"Geeze, you scared the crap out of me." Juliette said turning to the person that had joined her. "How do you do that?"

"I'm very good at what I do." He responded cockily. "But apparently not as good as you"

"I just saw my opening, so, I took it. The rest was all her. Are you ever going to tell me why you wanted her here so badly? And how exactly does she know Callaghan?" Juliette questioned raising her brow slightly.

"Let's just say we share a history. As for her and Callaghan, they used to be engaged." He answered vaguely wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Could you be a little more specific here? And seriously, engaged?" Juliette asked as she turned in his embrace so that they were facing each other.

"I would but that would give everything away and where is the fun in that?" He joked trying to pacify her by kissing her on the nose. "Yes, seriously they were engaged but it ended because he cheated."

"Would have been nice to know before bringing her here. However, I'll get you to tell me, eventually, you always do" Juliette smiled grabbing his hand. "How about we get out of here?"

"You read my mind" He replied pushing her towards the door. He would have to be more careful with her, her need to question things could get dicey.

Pawns didn't need to know the whole plan. He certainly didn't think that she would be able to pull this one off. After everything, he didn't think that McNally would leave Swarek all alone. But then luck was with him when Juliette took that UC to go out to Toronto. He saw his chance to try to get McNally here, so he took it. The other people in play would have to continue to do their part until he was ready. Things were looking up for him. He just needed to wait for the right moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so here we are again. Fun times ahead people. I didn't abandon this story. It will be finished I promise. I don't own them. I wish that I did but the only thing I own is the errors within. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Andy had to acknowledge that Luke could still pick a restaurant. The pizza was amazing. To her surprise, they hadn't touched the topic of home. She was relieved about it, she didn't want to talk about that with her ex. She had to admit that he looked happy being here.

"You seem happy here" Andy stated after a short silence.

"I am happy here, it's not Toronto, but I think that was kind of the point." Luke replied. "Just needed to get away from it all"

"I get what you mean, more than you know" Andy told him looking down at her plate.

"Andy, what happened?" He asked watching her as she avoided his eyes.

"Not now, Luke" Andy started. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Andy, come on. It might do you some good to talk about it. I mean, the last that I knew you rushed off to the hospital to be with Sam" Luke told her sensing she was holding back.

"You really want to know Luke? Marlo happened. She came in with her uncomplicated nature that was a lot more complicated than anyone knew. She dated Sam. He was open with her. She had his baby. More importantly, I had to deliver _that_ baby, pretend I was okay with it. Okay with everything, as I watched them be a happy little family through a glass window. I needed space, Juliette offered a UC, so I took it." Andy ranted getting more worked up as the words spilled from her starring straight into his piercing blue eyes.

Luke sat there stunned. He didn't know how to respond as he looked at her. There were so many emotions crossing over her face. Her eyes held so much pain that his heart hurt for her and all that she was going through. The situation that she had run from was breaking her. She had always been strong but this wasn't something you could just bounce back from. It was a lifelong commitment.

"Andy...I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't realize that had happened" Luke told her.

"Yeah. Now can you see why I didn't want to stay. He needed time to adjust to everything. I needed space." Andy replied pushing away her food.

"Space he didn't want, I assume. From the comment, you made at the station, I would say that you slipped out behind his back, again" Luke stated trying to get her to talk more, she needed it even if she didn't want it.

"Yes, Luke, I left in the middle of his shift. I didn't want him to convince me to stay. That everything was going to be okay. It wasn't. I was hurting and he barely noticed. What kind of person would I be to drag him through my bullshit when he should be celebrating having a daughter? I did what I thought was right for everyone." Andy explained.

"Andy, I don't think that Sam would have saw it that way. As much as I don't care for him, that's not the kind of person that he is and you know it." Luke tried to reason with her.

"It doesn't change how I feel, Luke. I needed some space so I took it. If he can't understand that then I guess there really is nothing more for us." Andy said trying to hold back her tears. "We're done here. So I'm just going to leave"

"Andy, wait, I'm sorry. I should have just left it alone." Luke started. "But I felt like you needed to talk, so I pushed."

"Yeah, Luke, well maybe you should have but you didn't and now we're done." Andy said while gathering her things "I'll see you around. Goodbye, Luke"

Andy walked away leaving Luke to stare after her. She didn't want to talk anymore about how screwed up her life had gotten. She barely wanted to think about it. She made the decision that she did, so she wouldn't have to feel this way and talking brought them all back to the surface…resentment, regret, anger, sadness, and guilt. That was what she was struggling with the most was the guilt. She felt guilty for having resentment and anger towards a baby. It was just a shit situation and no matter how screwed up everything was it never changed her feelings.

* * *

Sam sat staring at the envelope on the counter feeling the heaviness of its contents weighing on his heart. He didn't think it would be this hard to open it. He knew he should. It was what they both had been waiting on. The results of the paternity test. Sam just couldn't bring himself to open it. She was his regardless of what a test said. He didn't want to see her leave to go live in the States. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"I wish you were here. I wish I didn't have to go through this alone. I'm about to lose my daughter, McNally. And you're gone." Sam said into the voicemail. "I just need my partner"

Sam pressed the red button to end the call. He didn't have much else to say to her. He wasn't even sure if she still had her personal phone anymore. Juliette probably took that from her the second she got off the plane. Sam opened the messaging app on his phone and sent off a quick text. He might as well get it over with rather than trying to delay the inevitable.

The drive to the diner was short. It was a place just down the street from his apartment. He walked in to see her sitting at the back corner in a booth. He slid inside opposite of her smiling at the tiny infant she had squirming in her arms. Sam reached out one of his hands to stroke the baby's cheek. His heart was beating a mile a minute as the nerves started to settle into his stomach.

"So, the results came in?" Marlo asked as she watched him look at the little girl.

"Yeah, I have them in my pocket. But first I want to enjoy a few more moments like this" He told her without looking up from the baby.

"Okay, Sam." Marlo answered knowing that this was going to break his heart.

Sam reached out taking her from Marlo's arms pulling her close to his chest. He whispered little things into her ear. The soft cooing from her was helping to calm his racing heart. Sam didn't want to let her go but would if it came down to him not being the father. He just wanted to hold onto her forever but knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the results were opened.

"Can I have the results, Sam?" Marlo asked as she reached her hand across the table.

Sam reluctantly pulled them out of his pocket. Slowly he placed it into her hand, watching as if in a trance, her small hands open the letter bearing the letter head of the testing company. He closed his eyes when he saw her unfold the piece of paper. It was the paper that held the answers as to whether the child sleeping on his chest was his and if he would have to fight for her to stay in Canada with him. Sam held his breath waiting for her to tell him what the letter containing his future held.

"Sam, are you ready?" Marlo whispered out the question so that she wouldn't just blurt the answer out.

"Yes" Sam let out feeling the blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

"You are…you are…ummm…you are not the father, Sam" Marlo stuttered out in disbelief. "I'm so sorry. I thought it would have been different. I wanted it to be different"

Sam felt his heart shatter into a million jagged pieces. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not right now. He couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't take the breath his lungs so desperately needed as they burned for fresh oxygen. He lost everything. His daughter. His family. His McNally. Lost it all for nothing.

"Sam say something" Marlo said hoping for something other than just nothing "Please."

"I love her." Sam all but growled out trying to hold his emotions in check but feeling the jagged edges of his shattered heart ripping holes in him.

"I know you do, Sam. But she isn't yours and I need the help of my sister to be able to do this." Marlo told him. "Please understand this. I never meant to hurt you"

"I don't want to lose her but I know that I have no claim to her. She is not my daughter." Sam said through the tears he felt falling down his face. "Promise me I get to say good bye. Don't just leave in the middle of the night. Give me that, please?"

Marlo couldn't believe the emotion coming from him. He had a reputation for being closed off when it came to them. But here he gave them freely for a child that was not his, never would be and yet he wanted the chance to say good bye. She knew she would never deny him that chance for closure. He needed that more than anything right now. She knew that his world was falling apart and any little thing she could do to ease that for him, she would.

"I promise not to leave without saying good bye, Sam. I wouldn't do that to you. I think that I have hurt you enough for one lifetime." Marlo said. "I'll call you when everything is settled and we are getting ready to leave for the States"

"Will you write?" Sam asked on a whim.

"I will write, send updates, and photos. She won't be totally gone from you." Marlo assured him. "She may not be biologically yours but I know that you love and care deeply for her. You can be like an uncle to her or something"

Sam kissed her one more time before passing her to Marlo. He knew that the second she questioned the paternity that he wouldn't be the father. Sam just couldn't bring himself to believe it. He wanted to think that she was his. That his love for her would be enough to change the DNA. He watched silently as Marlo packed up the baby and left. He sat there for a few more minutes trying to compose himself before he left. Sam paid the bill before leaving. There was only one place he wanted to be right now and that is where he intended to go..

* * *

Oliver jolted awake to the ringing of his phone. He quickly glanced at the clock letting out a groan at the time that he saw. Whoever was calling him at three am had better be dead or dying with shift starting in four hours. He just hoped that it had nothing to do with any of his girls.

"Hello" Oliver answered the phone while climbing out of bed.

"Hey, Oliver, ummm…do you think you could come down to the Penny?" Liam asked.

"Who's there with you?" Oliver questioned back.

"Sam…Sam is here and he's in pretty rough shape. He's been here since two this afternoon" Liam replied.

Oliver tried not to swear as he started getting his stuff on. So many thoughts and questions were running through his head. Everything about this felt off to him.

"Liam, has he said anything to you?" Oliver asked as a coldness gripped his heart.

"All he keeps saying is that she's gone and never coming back" Liam told him.

"Be right there" Oliver said to him just before hanging up the phone.

Oliver could feel the panic setting in as it gripped him in fear. He needed to get over to the Penny and figure out what exactly had happened. He had this sinking fear that something had happened to Andy. Sam wasn't the kind to just get piss drunk unless tragedy had happened.

It didn't take long for Oliver to get to the bar. He had pretty much ignored all traffic laws to get to his friend. The sight that greeted him when he pushed the heavy wooden door open nearly broke his heart. His friend was slumped over the bar rambling quietly to himself.

"Brother…Sammy, you okay?" Oliver asked when he was close enough for him to be heard.

"Olivvveer?" Sam slurred pulling his head barely off the bar top.

"Sam, come on, let's get you home." Oliver said as he helped Sam to his feet. "You can tell me all about what landed you in this state on the way"

Oliver settled his tab and guided him out to his car. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen him this far gone. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing to an unbearable weight as he feared the worst.

"Sssshhhe's gone, maaaannnn jus' gone" Sam said clinging to his friend for support.

"Sam, McNally is going to come back. She will be okay" Oliver tried to reassure him.

"No, not heeeerrrr. My…my…daught—" Sam attempted to say but the urge to empty his stomach on to the alley floor was greater than talking.

Oliver stopped to let his friend puke. He felt the relief wash over him knowing that it wasn't McNally that had drove him to this low. Oliver was confused as to what exactly his daughter had to do with his condition.

"Marlooo is going to taaaaake her to the Sssstaaaates" Sam supplied as he climbed into the passenger seat.

It was all starting to make sense. Sam was about to lose his daughter because Marlo wanted to move to the States. Oliver wasn't sure what to say to help comfort his friend. There were no words of wisdom to help the ache his friend was clearly feeling.

"Sam, there are ways to stop her from getting that far with your daughter. Have you thought about a paternity test and legal custody?" Oliver asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha you're funnnny. I did. She's noooottttt mine." Sam let out harshly as all the feelings he tried to suppress came rushing back.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I know you cared for her" Oliver said keeping the shock out of his voice.

"Yeah me too" Sam huffed out as he slumped down in the seat. "You and me both, brother. Lost her and McNally…for nothing"

Oliver didn't have an answer for him. He decided anything he said wasn't going to get him anywhere especially with Sam this far gone. He continued the drive to Sam's house in silence. He had never seen his friend cry before but the silent tears streaming down Sam's face made his heart ache.

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy, I promise" Oliver said as he parked the car.

Oliver helped Sam into the house and onto his couch. He left him there with a throw blanket covering most of his body. He just shook his head knowing that he wasn't going to be of any use to anyone tomorrow. Oliver grabbed Boo's leash and took him outside. Once he was settled back down, Oliver left a glass of water with a bottle of aspirin out. Oliver took one last look at Sam before shaking his head, locking the door and heading home.

* * *

Andy could feel her heart racing. She was running through a house with broken down windows and floors. She could see that there was snow on the ground from the brief glances she got from the windows. Andy hadn't remembered it snowing the day before but snow was clearly coating the ground outside the house. She had no idea what she was supposed to be looking for but that it was important to find immediately. Andy was just glancing through the open doors lining the hallway as she ran down the center of it. One look inside revealed that they were empty and not what she was looking for so she moved on. When she finally reached the last room in the hallway, is when she heard it.

Andy could smell the acrid sour stench of gun powder. She would know that smell anywhere. She tried opening the door but couldn't get it to move. She knew that this was the room where she heard the gunshot come from and what lay hidden behind it was exactly what she was looking for, she could feel it in her gut. Andy slammed her shoulder into it trying to get it to budge but it wouldn't move. She tried listening to the other side of the door but everything was silent. Andy could feel the dread rise in her body like a tidal wave. She was slowly being consumed by the terror that she was failing. She needed to be on the other side of the door…and now.

"Andy…" came a groan from inside the room.

Andy felt all the color drain from her entire body leaving her ghost pale. She knew that voice but couldn't believe that it was possible because he shouldn't be here. Her movements became frantic as she shoved and kicked at the door. She pulled her gun from the holster and fired at the doorknob. The door finally released swinging open to show what was exactly inside the room.

Andy dropped to her knees as she felt as if her heart stopped beating. He was laying in the middle of the floor. An ever expanding deep red crimson puddle slowly pooling around his body soaking into the wood. The copper tang of blood started stinging her nose as she fought not to vomit. She saw the blank look in his eyes as he stared at nothing. The once warm brown eyes that used to smile at her, had turned black with a vast emptiness. He wasn't there anymore…he was just gone. The light inside snuffed out like a candle. She slowly reached out to connect with the smooth expanse of his neck, the skin cold and clammy. There wasn't a pulse making her choke out a sob on what little air her lungs took in. He was gone because she had failed to save him. She couldn't get to him in time and now he was lost to her forever.

"Sam, I'm so sorry" Andy whispered as she gently cradled his head in her lap stroking his thick hair trying to hold back the sobs she felt rising in her.

Andy didn't even turn around when she heard the shuffle of feet behind her. Nothing mattered anymore. She continued to whisper sweet words to him as the tears fell down her face. She felt the muzzle of the gun before she heard the click of the hammer being cocked. She just closed her eyes as she whispered "I love you" just one more time as she steeled herself for the blow…

Andy bolted upright the second she heard the deafening crack of the bullet being released from the gun. She could feel that her body was drenched in sweat and the hot tracks of tears as they streamed down her face unhindered. She was still struggling to breath as she adjusted to her surroundings. It had just been a nightmare. One that caused night sweats and uncontrollable shaking. Andy pushed herself to the edge of the bed trying to regain some of her composure before rising. Her knees felt weak as she made her way across the hall to her tiny bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn't surprised by her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes and the color of her skin grew paler by the day. It was the same nightmare she had, had since hearing _that_ voice at the station. She never saw who shot Sam and she never got to him in time. Everything happened just the same. She wouldn't turn to look at the killer and always woke up as the gun was fired.

Andy walked over to the dresser picking out some running clothes. She wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. She grabbed her keys, phone, and iPod to head for a jog to clear her mind. She needed to shake of the remnants of the dream away. She had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her gut was trying to tell her something. Maybe if she just heard his voice the nightmares would stop. Andy made up her mind as she jogged down the street. Just one call to hear him and she would immediately hang up. It could work. She would be satisfied that he is okay and she would still be able to continue the UC. Andy pushed herself towards her destination determined to put the nightmare to rest.

* * *

Sam woke up to the shrill tone of his cell with ever ring the pounding in his head intensified. He didn't remember much of the night before. He wasn't sure how he got home but judging by the fact that he was on his couch it was a good indication that he stumbled in. Sam was just hoping that he didn't drive home. Looking out the window proved that his truck was still at the Penny where he had previously been. Sam found his phone on the table by the door just before it went to voicemail.

"Swarek" Sam sighed into the phone.

"Sam" the voice replied.

Sam could hear the disappointment in the voice on the other end. He now realized how he had gotten home last night. Looking at the clock on the wall realizing he should have been on shift three hours ago, he knew that Oliver was calling to make sure that he was still alive.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked even though he knew the answer.

"Like absolute shit" Sam told him. "How did you know where I was?"

"Liam called me in the middle of the night to come and get you from the Penny" Oliver explained. "Sam what the hell were you thinking last night?"

"I just needed an escape after…after hearing that my daughter isn't actually my daughter" Sam simply stated. "I thought it was going to be different but then it wasn't. I lost everything…for nothing"

"Sammy, you didn't lose everything" Oliver started. "I'm sorry that she isn't your daughter but that doesn't change the fact that you still have Andy"

"Ha, you're funny, brother. Andy left me in the middle of all this!" Sam started as his voice rose an octave. "And for what? Nothing because she isn't even my daughter!"

"Sam, stop it! Andy left for her own reasons and when she returns you two can talk about it" Oliver snapped not wanting his friend to self-destruct any further. "When she gets back you two can hash it out. But don't count her out until then…okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, brother" Sam conceded just before hanging up the phone.

Sam just shook his head. He wanted to believe that he could work things out with Andy but with everything that was happening he just wasn't sure anymore. He needed her here and she just left again. This was different than before, before they weren't together. However, this time they were engaged and yet she still took off. Sam wasn't sure that was something he would be able to just hash it out with her.

Sam needed to clear his aching head. He walked over to get Boo's leash and his sunglasses. The bright sun was going to intensify everything going on in his head but he needed to get out. Boo ran over to the door and sat patiently waiting to be hooked up to his lead. Sam bent over ruffling his ears latching the leash to his collar. Sam took one last look around to make sure that he had everything he needed, he walked out the front door heading for the park to give Boo a chance to run off his energy and him to clear his pounding head.

* * *

Traci was standing in the door way when Oliver slammed the phone down into the cradle. She had caught the tail end of the conversation which hadn't been good for anyone. She was curious to know why her partner had called in sick. It wasn't like Sam to take personal days for no reason. And judging by the phone call, he was struggling more now than ever before.

"How is he?" Traci asked as she took a chair opposite her Staff Sergeant.

"As good as can be expected when his world is falling apart" Oliver replied looking solemn.

"So, it's true then? She isn't Sam's daughter" Traci questioned needing the clarification.

"No, she isn't. Marlo asked for a DNA test and the results returned that he isn't the father. Which means that Marlo can take her to the States" Oliver told her. "He's not taking it very well and is more self-destructive now than when McNally first left"

"That explains why he wasn't in the office today. Finding out that she isn't his daughter and that she is moving to the Stated must be devastating to him. Have you gotten anywhere with the burner cell that called Sam?" Traci asked hoping for some headway in that area.

"As far as I know that phone number is not linked to any open UC's in the area." Oliver explained "However, it could be a number used in previous cases but I'm still waiting to hear back on that one"

"So, it wasn't Andy" Traci stated with relief. "Then who would have tried to call Sam from a burner?"

"I'm not sure it could have just been a miss dial for all we know" Oliver answered.

"That's quite a coincidence, Oliver" Traci said to him.

"I know but until I have all the facts that is what I am going to go with for now" Oliver told her.

"Okay, Boss" Traci agreed as she rose to leave. "I'll go with whatever you decide to tell him."

"Good" Oliver simply stated nodding his head.

Traci wasn't sure if this was going to help take Sam off tracking it or if it was just going to make him dig deeper and harder. She would put off telling him until he asked for it. There was no point in bringing it up if he didn't. She doubted that with everything going on that he was even going to remember the call. She would have to stop by and see him tonight just to check in to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Traci knew her partner wasn't in the right state of mind and she wasn't going to let him blow everything before Andy came home.

* * *

He watched her as she left her apartment in what appeared to be workout gear. It was still rather early for her to be taking off for the station. He would just have to sit here waiting for her to return. The sooner he knew her schedule the faster he could speed everything up. Time wasn't something that was exactly on his side. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he dreaded pulling it out from where it was at. There was only one person that would be calling him this early.

"Yeah" He spoke into the phone as he answered the call.

"What have you got?" The voice on the phone asked him.

"Still trying to learn her routine. Things like this take time" He told the voice.

"Don't make me wait for much longer" The voice told him. "I don't like waiting"

"You'll have her as soon as I can get her. It's not a simple grab and run" He responded getting frustrated. "She is a cop remember?"

"Yes, I remember exactly who she is" The voice said ignoring the hint of frustration "Do not disappoint me"

"I won't" He barely got out before the line went dead.

His boss was an unforgiving man. He couldn't help the smile that slithered onto his face. He knew exactly what his boss could do to a person. He had seen it first hand, so he knew that he couldn't fail. It was her or him. He would have to deliver her to him, then wash his hands of everything. He just needed to sit back, bide his time, waiting for the right moment to take her. He would set everything in motion and watch the fireworks as they exploded. This was going to be far better than any payback or revenge he could have ever dreamed up.

 **See what I mean fun times. Let me know what you think with the click of a button. More to come I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here we are another chapter in. This one isn't as long as the others but I couldn't fit anymore into it and I liked where it ended. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Reviews make my day and I don't own them...unfortunately.**

* * *

Andy finally made it to the small bodega a couple miles from her apartment. She stopped in front of the pay phone that sat just on the other side of the door. She couldn't remember the last time that she had seen one. She had recalled passing it the last time she had needed a few things at her apartment. Andy started pacing in front of the phone. Now that she was in front of the phone, she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to go through with the call. She kept debating the pros and cons of it. Every time she added it all up the cons out-weighed the pros.

"Ughhh" Andy sighed heavily as she kicked a rock in front of her.

"Hey McNally, everything okay?" A voice laughed out behind her.

Andy spun around placing her hand over her heart as she looked at who was standing behind her. She was on edge from her dream while trying to think everything through, she hadn't heard someone come up behind her. The smile the person was sporting was enough to make her let out a small laugh.

"What are you doing here, Jerrod?" Andy asked as she looked at his casual attire.

"Just getting a few things before I head to the station. What are you doing here?" Jerrod returned the question admiring her long tan legs. "You sounded like you were upset about something"

"Oh…umm…I ran out of milk, thought I would get some before shift but realized that I left my money back at my apartment" Andy stammered out trying to come up with a good reason.

"Well, here, let me get you a pint, then I can drive you back to your place. At the rate, you're going, you'll be late for parade" Jerrod offered turning to head back into the store.

"Okay. Thank you, Jerrod." Andy said as she followed him. "I really appreciate it."

"It's Jerry. And not a problem" Jerrod told her turning to wink at her. "That's what friends are for"

Andy just smiled trying not to wince. She knew that he preferred to be called Jerry but it was too strange for her to do it. Maybe she could tell him about her friend from back home. Then maybe he wouldn't try to press so hard for her to call him that.

"Do you live nearby?" Andy asked him waiting for him to unlock the car.

"Nah, I was just in the area and remembered that I needed a couple of things from the store" Jerrod explained.

"That's…interesting" Andy said feeling a little bit on edge.

"You don't sound too sure" Jerrod said to her. "Honestly, just in the neighborhood and this bodega has the best cheese curds to make Poutine"

"Okay, I'll have to take your word for it" Andy told him as she got in the car.

"I must make it for you sometime to show you that I'm not lying" Jerrod said as he started the engine. "Which way are we headed?"

Andy gave him directions to the building a couple of blocks down from her actual apartment. Something seemed off with him and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe her nightmare still had her adrenaline going making it harder to read him or maybe seeing him outside of work so close to home shocked her. She wasn't sure but she wasn't going to take any chances either.

"Well, thank you for the milk and the ride" Andy said when the car stopped in front of the building. "I really appreciate it, Jerrod"

"Jerry, just call me Jerry" He said with a tight grin. "Here, let me walk you up"

"No!" Andy nearly shouted "Umm…I mean I think, uh, I can manage"

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you at the barn" Jerrod said with an almost forlorn look on his face. "Maybe next time?"

"Uhh…we'll see. See you at work" Andy quickly let out as she exited his car all but slamming the door.

Andy didn't wait for him to drive away as she disappeared into the apartment building. She was going to have to wait at least fifteen minutes before walking to her real apartment. Her gut was telling her that there was something off with Jerrod. Normally, he wasn't so pushy or forceful with what she called him. Something had changed and she wasn't exactly sure what that was but she would figure it out before long.

* * *

He watched as Andy left a building still wearing her running clothes. Looking up to the building he realized that she had entered the one next to her apartment. He started laughing as he watched her enter the correct building. Leave it to her to walk into the wrong place. He glanced at the clock on his phone. She was earlier than she had been the last couple of times she went for a run.

He pulled out his notebook looking at the other times he had listed. Sure, enough she had come back a good thirty minutes than she had been the last few times. He wrote it down under the others but placed a question mark wondering why today was different.

He started his car pulling away from the curb. He didn't need to watch her run to the station. He would see her there again soon enough. He opened his phone and sent off a quick message. He knew that if he didn't let her know that he left, he would get it from her later. He just needed this whole thing to be over with. Just deliver her to his boss then he can go back to the life that he had before he got caught up in everything.

* * *

Oliver sat in his office going over reports and checking his email. The day was finally ending and he couldn't wait to get out of the office. There wasn't anything too pressing now that couldn't be handled by the end of shift. Scrolling through his email brought him upon an urgent one from the D's office. Oliver opened the message scanning the contents quickly. He picked up his phone to call as requested.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked not bothering with niceties.

"Well, look who decided to finally call me back" Luke laughed out.

"You know, being Staff really does a number on you during the day" Oliver sarcastically let out. "You wouldn't have sent the email urgent if it wasn't important"

"Not all of us look great in white, Oliver" Luke responded.

"Yeah, yeah what do you have?" Oliver questioned losing his patience.

"The number was used in a previous UC case out here" Luke started. "However, all the details surrounding it have disappeared."

"What do you mean they've disappeared, Luke?" Oliver asked wondering where this was going.

"I don't know, Oliver. Anything I have tried to access has come up blank or no file found" Luke told him. "Nothing is making any sense. If anything happens with it again, give me a call"

"Okay, Luke, thanks. I will let you know if anything happens with it again" Oliver said. "And, Luke, keep an eye on her"

"Will do" Luke agreed.

Oliver hung up the phone shaking his head. This was not going to end well for anyone involved. There was something more going on with that phone number than just a miss dial. Whoever the caller was they were looking for Sam. Oliver just needed to know if it was connected to McNally or not. He knew if anything more developed with this caller that he would need to inform her handler. Regardless of the operation, his officer was the top priority.

* * *

Sam heard a knock at his door watching as Boo raced for the front door. He looked at the clock on the mantle wondering who it could be, he wasn't expecting anyone. Sam muted the TV as he got up from the couch walking over to the door. He pulled it open quite surprised to see who was on the other side of it.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today" Sam said moving aside so she could come in. "Sorry about today"

"You know that I'm here to talk, if you need to, that you don't have to do it all on your own?" Traci asked standing in the foyer. "You look like hell, by the way"

"I know, Nash. I'm just not in a good place right now" Sam explained to her.

"I know about the baby, Sam. I'm really sorry but getting piss drunk isn't handling it" Traci told him. "You know that Andy wouldn't want to see you like that"

"Yeah, well, she doesn't exactly get an opinion right now, does she?" Sam snapped. "She left, _again_ , all because she needed space"

"Sam, she needed space to deal with everything. You have to give her that space" Traci tried to reason. "If the roles were reversed and you needed the space, she would have given it to you"

"Nash, you don't leave when things get hard" Sam gritted out. "You work through them because leaving isn't an option"

"I'm pretty sure you ran first when things got hard, after Jerry" Traci started "Give her a chance—"

"No! Nash, I gave her a chance after she ran to her UC" Sam yelled cutting her off. "She doesn't get a second pass. Had she not done what she did in the first place, we wouldn't be here now"

"Sam, what are you saying?" Traci asked shocked by his outburst. "That it's over?"

"Nash, I don't know. I just can't keep doing this running away when life get tough" Sam simply told her.

"Sam, she _loves_ you. Doesn't that count for something?" Traci questioned him

"I thought so, but I'm not sure it counts for her anymore" Sam explained getting more frustrated.

"Sam, come on, don't—" Traci began.

"Traci! No, don't 'come on, Sam' me okay? I've had more than enough shit to deal with lately, I don't need anymore" Sam shouted slamming his fist against the wall. "Now, if you don't mind, you can go, we're done"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll go" Traci said as she walked out his front door. "Don't give up, Sam"

Sam didn't respond as he slammed the door shut. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He walked into the kitchen knowing that there was a bottle of scotch waiting for him. Sam didn't even bother with a glass. He just wanted to forget this entire day happened. He would feel it again in the morning, but tonight he wouldn't feel anything.

* * *

Andy felt her eyes starting to drift close as she sat at her desk in front of her paperwork. She raised her hands above her head to stretch to keep from falling asleep. She opened her eyes to see a new cup of coffee placed next to her paperwork. She turned around to see who had brought the coffee and smiled.

"Looked like you could use a pick me up" Luke said returning her smile.

"Thank you. About the other night—" Andy started.

"Don't worry about it. I thought maybe you would want to talk but you didn't, so there is nothing wrong with that, I shouldn't have pushed" Luke told her reassuringly.

"Thank you, again." Andy said feeling better about having ditched him. "What are you doing here today?"

"Just stopped into get a couple of things signed" Luke answered. "How are things going?"

"Not too bad, just haven't been sleeping at night" Andy responded.

"Ahh yes the whole strange bed concept" Luke laughed out. "You'll get used to it"

"Hopefully, maybe another few weeks and I'll actually sleep for more than a couple of hours" Andy said just before taking a sip of her coffee. "You actually got it right this time"

"I still know how you take it" Luke told her. "I better get headed back to my office before someone realizes I'm not there"

"Hey Luke" Andy whispered out. "Do me a favor?"

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to be good?" Luke asked regarding skeptically.

"Could you…maybe…umm…check on Sam for me?" Andy quietly asked.

"Andy…I know that isn't a good idea" Luke admonished her. "Besides we hate each other, remember?"

"I know. I just can't do it myself and my gut is telling me that something is off" Andy snapped back. "Please, just to make sure that he's okay"

"Yeah, I guess I can but this is a onetime deal, Andy, got it?" Luke firmly told her.

"Thank you, Luke" Andy confirmed with a look of deep gratitude on her face.

Andy watched him walk out of the bull pen. She didn't know how Luke was going to get ahold of Sam, all she really cared about was knowing that he was okay. At least, this way she wouldn't be the one calling him from a pay phone which he would use to find her. She would know that he was okay and maybe then she would finally be able to sleep at night.

* * *

Jerrod had watched the exchange between Luke and Andy with curiosity. He had seen them leave the barn together the other day. If the rumors were true, he didn't understand how she could be so friendly with someone like him. Although, she seemed friendly with just about everyone here.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Jerrod asked his partner.

"What rumors?" His partner questioned back.

"About McNally and Callaghan" Jerrod said turning to look at his partner. "You know being engaged and the cheating"

"Never listen to the rumors you hear at the barn" His partner said with a shake of his head. "It's all about the drama."

"Oh, come on she hasn't even been here that long and she is awfully friendly with him" Jerrod replied. "There has to be something truthful to the rumors"

"Whatever you say buddy" His laughed out. "You going to the Alibi tonight?"

"I don't know. Might try to take McNally out" Jerrod said looking towards her desk.

"Good luck with that, my friend." His partner told him. "Hey, I need you to sign this for me, so that it can be filed"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Jerrod remarked as he signed the papers in front of him without looking at them. "Anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll go file these" His partner said while walking out the door. "Have fun"

Jerrod watched his partner leave shaking his head. He turned around looking back towards Andy, he saw her getting up from her desk. He got up to head her off before she got to the break room. Hopefully, being at the station she will be more willing to say yes than she was earlier this morning.

"Hey McNally" Jerrod yelled to get her attention trying to catch up. "Got a second?"

"Umm…yeah, what do you need?" Andy said as she stopped just outside the break room.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner?" Jerrod asked her, hoping that she wouldn't turn him down. "Somewhere other than the Alibi"

"Tonight, isn't a good night" Andy calmly replied. "I wouldn't be much fun"

"Is there something going on with you and Luke?" Jerrod blurted out the question not being able to hold it in.

"What? No, there isn't anything between him and I" Andy responded with a slight shake of her head. "Just not in the mood for company, Jerry"

"Another rain check then?" Jerrod said as a cheshire grin slid across his face. "That will bring the count up to two"

"Sure, yeah that's fine" Andy answered him not really acknowledging his response. "I have to return to my paperwork, excuse me"

Jerrod followed her retreating back all the way to her desk. The smile that had creeped onto his face was growing wider with every passing second. She hadn't turned him down completely but had given him two rain checks even after he had pointed out it would make two. He also couldn't get over the fact that she had finally called him Jerry. He didn't think that she had realized that she had done it but the fact was still the same. He slowly made his way back to the office, it was now time to make plans for cashing in those rain checks.

* * *

Sam heard whining as he slowly rose to consciousness as the pounding in his head intensified at every attempt to open his eyes. He looked over to where he heard the whining to see Boo sitting waiting for him to be let outside. Sam reached out fluffing his ears as he slowly sat up.

"Ready to go for a walk?" Sam asked watching as recognition lit up his eyes.

Sam managed to get himself up off the couch without the room spinning. He went over to the door to get Boo's leash making sure to dodge the pup as he ran in front of him. Sam slipped on his shoes as he clipped the leash to his collar. He made sure to grab his glasses on the way out the door. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a soft knock.

"I swear to god, Nash, if you've come to talk about McNally again—" Sam started but stopped as the door swung open revealing someone other than Nash.

"Hey, Sam. Sorry I was just hoping you could maybe give me a ride to work?" She rattled off with a nervous twinge to her voice.

"Umm…sure, yeah, I can take you, Harper" Sam stuttered out pointing to his truck. "My truck is across the street"

"Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry to ask but my car won't start and I can't be late again" Harper sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to run. "I work at the Heritage Nursing Home on Queen St East"

"Alright, just got to do one thing" He said motioning her towards his truck letting Boo onto the grass. "Good to go"

"You have no idea how much this means to me" Harper told him again.

"Anytime" Sam responded. "Do you know what is wrong with your car?"

"Not sure it just wouldn't start today and I don't have time to wait for a mechanic" Harper said getting into the truck. "Might be able to get one out tomorrow"

"I can look at your car when you get home." Sam told her as he pulled away from the curb. "I have the day off with nothing to do"

"You wouldn't mind?" Harper asked unsure of how to respond.

"No, Harper, I don't mind" Sam said as a slight grimace came over his face.

"You sure about that? I think your face says otherwise" Harper asked again trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, just a little too much indulgence for one night" Sam quickly shot back.

"If you say so, Detective" Harper agreed while petting Boo's head. "As long as Boo comes too"

"Deal" Sam said as he handed her one of his cards. "My cell is on the back. Just let me know when and we will be there"

"Thanks again, Sam. I'll let you know when I get home" Harper told him as she slid out of the truck. "See you later, Boo"

Sam watched her walk away and into the building. Once she was inside he pulled away from the curb heading for the one place he knew Boo would love. Just because he was hung over didn't mean that he had to keep Boo inside all day. Maybe the time outside would give him space to think about everything that had happened.

* * *

Andy walked up to her apartment feeling as though the day would never end. She had struggled to keep her eyes open while filling out her paperwork. She just hoped that she would hear something from Luke before the night was over. He said that he would check on Sam, but she wasn't sure when exactly he would get around to it.

She looked across the street before entering her building. There was a car parked across the street. It had been there earlier but it looked familiar. She squinted her eyes but didn't see anyone inside. She decided to leave it alone and went up to her apartment. Just as she was about to get to the door she felt another presence in the hallway with her.

"You know you don't have to hide in the shadows every time you stop by" Andy said to the figure in the shadows. "People might think you're lurking"

"I can't very well be seen hanging outside your apartment, McNally" Juliette remarked waiting for her to open the door. "People talk and it's not something either of us need"

"Who is going to come down to this hell hole to check in on me?" Andy asked closing the door once they were both inside. "Only person who has been here is Lisa"

"You never know who is watching you and what they are looking for" Juliette said.

"Sorry, you're right" Andy responded. "Has anymore happened since I went under?"

"There have been a few reports filed recently that have been flagged" Juliette told her sitting on the edge of the couch. "Warner's signature is on them but nothing more on them"

"Do you think that he is really dumb enough to be behind it and sign his own name?" Andy asked looking in the fridge for something to drink. "Beer or water?"

"Neither, thank you. I don't know if he is really that dumb. There is something that isn't adding up about it all though" Juliette explained trying to work it through.

"I think that he is the scapegoat for whatever is going on. He is going to be taking the fall for it all when it goes down" Andy told her grabbing a bottle of water twisting the cap off. "Do you know where he lives?"

"I think that you might be onto something, McNally. Him being the scapegoat would make things a little clearer but we still have to find out who is behind the setup" Juliette replied. "He lives across town. Why?"

"I just saw him at the bodega down the road from me today" Andy told her. "If he lives that far away, why would he come down here?"

"I don't know, Andy. I can see what I can find out" Juliette said getting ready to leave. "Just be careful. I don't know why he was here but the fact that you're investigating him make me nervous"

"I'll be careful. Let me know what you find out" Andy said as she held the door open for her.

"Yeah I will" Juliette confirmed as she walked out the door. "Stay safe, McNally"

"Always" Andy responded as she shut and locked the door.

Andy walked back into her bedroom debating on whether she should just crash or take a shower. The lack of sleep won over and she decided to just try to get some sleep. She crawled into bed thinking over the day's events. Something was seriously going on at the division. Whether Jerrod had anything to do with it was the question. Before, Andy would have said no but him showing up near her apartment had her nervous and now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Luke picked up his phone dialing a number that he was hoping he wouldn't regret. He really shouldn't be doing this but there was something about the desperation in her voice that made him give into the request. He cleared his throat listening to the phone ring, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before the caller picked up. As if on cue the person on the other end answered the call.

"Hello" Greeted the voice on the other end of the line.

"I need to know if Swarek is alive and well" Luke told the voice.

"He's alive. I'm not sure if he is well but he is alive" The caller responded. "Does this have to do with Andy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Luke deflected avoiding the question. "That's all I needed to know. Thanks"

"C'mon, Luke. Just tell me if _she_ is okay" Traci snapped trying to not sound irritated. "She disappears in the middle of a shift then I get _you_ calling about Sam. I'm not stupid don't treat me like I am"

"She is fine, just worried about Sam. They both seem to be hurting but too stubborn to see the others side" Luke replied quickly not wanting to go any deeper.

"He's miserable without her too. I just wish she had talked to someone before she disappeared" Traci told him.

"Well, I told her I would call and I did." Luke started. "So, I don't need to know anymore"

"Thanks, Luke. Tell her to stay safe" Traci whispered out. "Tell her I miss her"

"Will do. Bye Traci" Luke said before placing his phone back into the cradle.

Luke sat looking at his computer, debating if he should do what he was thinking. Before he even realized what, he was doing he felt his fingers moving across the keys. He started searching through all open UC's in the area. Luke quickly found the open ones dealing with this specific division. One by one he opened and closed them until he got to the last one. It was the only possible one left. Dread started to creep up his spine as he clicked on the file. Something in his gut was telling him that it wasn't right. Instantly, his fears were confirmed when he pressed enter and the message blinked across the screen… _access denied._

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...**


End file.
